


I'll Hold Onto Why

by ZahlzStar



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZahlzStar/pseuds/ZahlzStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang deals with Blake leaving, or she tries to anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Hold Onto Why

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nonielb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonielb/gifts).



> This is the first time I've written anything for RWBY, but I decided to do a oneshot for my bud, Noneqaf's birthday. Happy Birthday, dude. I hope you like it.

“Sweetheart, I know that I told you to let out your frustrations, but that was the third punching bag you’ve split _today_ ,” Taiyang says gently and Yang lets out a heavy sigh.  
“Sorry, Dad. I guess I’m still getting used to my new attachment,”  
“You were using your left arm that time, Yang,” Taiyang points out, losing his usual humour.

When he doesn’t receive a response from his daughter, Taiyang sighs and rubs the back of his neck, contemplating whether or not to bring up the elephant in the room once again.

“I saw her again today, at the edge of the woods. Third time this week,” Taiyang starts after clearing his throat in the hopes of getting Yang’s attention. The girl tenses but doesn't turn to face him.

“That’s nice,” Yang responds in a clipped tone, her jaw tensing.  
“Yang,” Taiyang begins but Yang turns to look at him, her eyes tingeing red.  
“Dad,”

“I’m not trying to pick a fight with you here, Yang. I just want what’s best for you, and I think that maybe talking to Blake might help with that,” Taiyang says and Yang scoffs.  
“It’s not like she’s kicking down the door to talk to me either,”  
“But she is here, I guess she just isn’t quite ready to make contact yet either,” Taiyang counters and Yang laughs bitterly.  
“Yeah, I guess not,”

“Look, Yang. The way I see it, you aren’t happy and you haven’t been for a while. From what I can tell, being with your team was your favourite thing in the world. Your sister, Weiss, and Blake, you were happiest whenever you were fighting alongside them. Since everything went down at Beacon, you haven’t been the same. There may still be free in your eyes, but it’s for all the wrong reasons,” Taiyang looks at his daughter in concern but his words don’t seem to be having the intended effect.  
“Yeah, well. Losing a limb and loved one in the same day’ll do that to a person,” Yang mutters and Taiyang takes a step back, realizing that this isn’t working.

“I know it’s been hard for you, but you have to know that you don't have to go on like this. It may not be like what you had, but we fixed your arm, and Blake is still out there. You could fix that too, if you tried,” Taiyang suggests and Yang’s eyes burn red again.  
“She left me, Dad! After everything that happened, she left me! She’s meant to be my partner but right when I needed her the most, she ran! How am I supposed to fix that? How am I supposed to forgive her after that?”

Yang’s anger slowly dwindles, leaving her with only a bad taste in her mouth and tears in her eyes.

“Just think about it, alright? Give her a chance,” Taiyang asks and Yang remains silent for a few long moments before finally nodding.  
“Do you want to keep training?” Taiyang continues and Yang sighs again.  
“I think I just want to be alone for a while,”

Taiyang nods his head and turns to leave the room. Before he even makes it out, he hears the telltale sound of Yang driving a fist through the wall. Taiyang stops for a moment before leaving, reminding himself to find the repair kit later so that he can fix the hole in the wall again.

~

“Hey there, Firecracker. Put another hole in the wall?”

Yang looks away from her window to see Qrow leaning against the door frame. She’s about to ask if her father had told him when Qrow nods his head in the direction of her arm and she looks down to see the metal is dusted in plaster from the wall.

“Yeah,” Yang murmurs and wipes her hand on her bed sheets, briefly looking at her reflection on the shiny surface.

“What set you off this time?” Qrow asks and Yang looks out the window again.  
“Blake,” Yang replies simply and watches as a shadow fades back out of view in the tree line. Yang’s not naive enough to pretend that the shadow wasn’t the very person that she wishes would show herself.

“She’s been around, I can’t imagine she’d want to be too far from her partner,” Qrow muses and Yang turns to look at him.  
“Yeah? She sure fooled me,”  
“Look, I know that you’re angry, Kiddo, but sitting in here and hating the world isn’t going to help you. Trust me on that,” Qrow sighs, hand reaching for his flask.

“It’s working just fine for me,”

~

“Hey, Dad. I’m home,” Yang swings the door shut with her foot and shrugs off her jacket.  
“In here, Honey,”

Yang walks through the door and stops in her tracks as she looks over at the girl sitting on her couch, across from her dad.  
“Blake,”

“Yang, hey,” Blake’s voice is soft and she sets down the cup of tea in her hands on the coffee table. With nothing to occupy her hands, Blake simply tucks them into her lap and waits to see how Yang is going to react.

“Your um, your arm looks good,” Blake comments after a heavy silence.  
“It’s been two years, Blake. What are you doing here?” Yang finally manages to speak, her voice rough.

“I wanted to see you. I know you’ve needed your space, and I’ve given you that but I couldn’t keep walking around day by day knowing that you hate me. I had to come and talk to you,” Blake explains, not bothering to hide the pain in her voice.

“What’s there to talk about, Blake? I needed you, and you ran. You left me here,” Yang states and Taiyang quickly excuses himself to give the two girls their space.  
“I had my reasons, Yang,” Blake responds evenly and Yang chuckles bitterly.  
“Yeah, everyone kept saying that. Everyone was so quick to jump to your defense, hell, I was too. Look where that got me,” Blake flinches as Yang flexes her metallic arm to emphasize her point.

“There aren’t enough ways that I can tell you how sorry I am about what happened to you, Yang. I don’t even know how to begin,”  
“You could start by actually telling me you are sorry, instead of shutting me out. Christ, Blake, I don’t even care about what happened before, I care that you disappeared for two years without so much as a word,”

“I had to leave, I couldn’t stand to face you after what happened. I couldn’t sit by and watch you hate me every day, but I guess if I’m being honest that’s exactly what happened anyway,” Blake sighs and Yang stands motionless, all of the emotions that had been built up coming to the surface.

“I saw what happened to your arm, and I knew that I’d lost you. You might hate me, Yang, but it’s not as much as I hate myself,” Blake says quietly, her throat tightening.

“My arm? You think I give a damn about my arm?” Yang asks, her voice growing louder and her eyes beginning to burn red. Blake frowns and opens her mouth, but doesn’t find the words to say.  
“Jesus Christ, Blake. Is that what you think I’ve been mad about all of this time?” Yang breathes heavily, waiting for an answer but receiving only quiet mumbling. Yang can feel her body heating up and she steps forward, reaching down and flipping the coffee table to the side.  
“Answer me, Blake. Is that why you think I hate you?” Yang yells, her frustration and anger getting the best of her.  
“Isn’t it?!” Blake exclaims, her voice wavering. Yang stops again, her eyes still burning as she stares at her partner.

“How can someone so smart be such an idiot?” Yang asks and Blake frowns again.  
“What?” Blake asks in confusion and Yang shakes her head.  
“After all this time, you thought I hated you because I lost my arm. How could I even remotely care about losing a fucking limb, when I lost you?”  
“Wait, what?” Blake stutters and Yang shakes her head again, finally closing the space between them and pulling the girl close. Blake lets out a quiet squeak but melts into the kiss, finding that the fiery heat that Yang is emitting isn’t at all unpleasant. Yang breaks the kiss and rests her forehead against the other girl’s.

“Blake, you are the most important thing is this world to me. Do you really think losing some stupid limb could even come close to matching how devastated I was when I lost you?” Yang murmurs, bringing her right arm up to stroke Blake’s cheek.

“I,” Blake begins but stops when Taiyang walks into the room and stops.  
“Right, clearly I’m interrupting something. I just thought I should come in and find out if Yang broke anything, but I’m just going to go,” Taiyang awkwardly rubs at his neck and stares down at the carpet before turning around and making a hasty retreat.

“You know, I actually really do like this,” Blake says quietly, lifting her left hand to interlock her fingers with Yang, holding tight to Yang’s mechanical fingers.  
“Good, because if I have to deal with these things, you can deal with this,” Yang replies, bringing her left arm to tug lightly at Blake’s cat ears through the bow. Blake seems almost giddy in her happiness as her ears twitch slightly at the contact.

“Sorry about your tea, by the way,” Yang apologizes, looking over at the wet patch on the carpet that her father is likely to have a fit over.  
“It’s okay, I’m sure you’ll have plenty of time to make it up to me later,” Blake responds and Yang grins before grabbing the girl by the waist and kissing her again.

 

 


End file.
